


Bleed It Out

by A_Moran



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, Drama, Gen, Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Moran/pseuds/A_Moran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз впал в кому из-за лобно-височной деменции, болезни его матери. В параллельном мире он встречает Питера Хейла, который помогает ему справиться со всем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed It Out

**Author's Note:**

> #np Linkin Park - Bleed It Out  
> Слишком. Много. Диалогов.   
> Я знаю :3  
> Накатило вдохновение спустя овердох времени.  
> Планирую миди(или макси, но это мечты-мечты), сначала будет стоять мини.  
> Слишком заООСила персов. Возможно, будет Стетер.  
> Слэш поставлен из-за легких намеков на пейринг.   
> AU без оборотней. Чем-то может быть похоже на "Между небом и землей" и "5 душ"  
> http://annie-moran.tumblr.com/post/107404921170   
> Вдохновился этим.  
> Также опубликовано на ficbook.

\- Эй, вы меня видите? – парень судорожно спрашивает у проходящих мимо людей, бежит по длинным коридорам госпиталя Бейкон Хиллс. - Меня хоть кто-нибудь слышит в этом гребанном месте?!

Стайлз пробегает мимо палат, вбегает в первую попавшуюся. В глазах ужас, руки трясутся. Парень оборачивается вокруг себя, оглядывается по сторонам. 

\- Меня хоть кто-нибудь слышит в этой гребанной больнице?! – Стилински срывается на крик, обессиленно садится на пол, сползая по стене и обнимая колени руками как маленький ребенок, которого только что обидели.

\- Я тебя слышу и, даже больше, вижу тебя, - мужчина спускается с больничной койки и садится рядом с ним на пол, заставляя вздрогнуть от страха и неожиданности, - не бойся меня, - он проводит рукой по его щеке, задевая большим пальцем скулу и, приподняв указательным пальцем подбородок, заставляет посмотреть на себя, - все будет в порядке, Стайлз.

\- Откуда вы знаете мое имя? – дрожащим голосом поинтересовался парень, начиная перебирать в руках край своей футболки. - Кто вы вообще и почему вы видите меня? 

\- Поднимайся, будет тебе небольшая экскурсия, - мужчина встает рядом и протягивает руку, - я Питер. 

\- Почему меня видишь только ты? Я умер? – поднимаясь, спрашивает Стилински.

\- Не совсем. Меньше вопросов, сейчас все будет.

Питер Хейл, так зовут этого мужчину, медленно ведет парня по коридорам больницы, рассказывает про больных и работников. Мужчина выглядит лет на тридцать. Короткие русые волосы, голубые глаза, щетина. Он легко ведет парня за собой, постоянно поворачивается на него, пытаясь убедить себя, что Стилински не испытывает шок по отношению к нему, что они просто мило беседуют.

\- Знакомься, это я, - они заходят в палату в глубине больницы.

Мужчина несколько отличается от того, кого увидел Стайлз первым. Многочисленные ожоги по всему телу, множественные приборы и отходящие от них провода, соединяющиеся с телом мужчины. Да и сам он заметно отличается от того, с кем говорит юноша: отросшие, закрывающие глаза, волосы, с губ не сходит улыбка. 

\- Что с тобой случилось, и почему я вижу тебя рядом с собой? – Стилински недоумевающее смотрит на мужчину, а потом переводит взгляд на его тело.

\- Я в коме, пожар, там, все дела. Кроме меня выжили еще трое племянников, - мужчина опустился на койку со своим телом и наклонился, - ох, Питер, ты был так прекрасен. Что эта Кейт сделала с тобой? Я вроде жив, а вроде мертв. Я где-то между. И с тобой так, Стайлз. 

\- Что со мной случилось? – парень ищет, за что можно ухватиться.

Питер подлетает к нему и хватает под ребрами, не давая упасть. Проводит руками по спине, сильнее прижимает к себе.

\- Все хорошо будет, мы справимся, парень, мы выберемся отсюда, - слова Хейла звучат успокаивающе, во всяком случае, Стайлз больше не клонится в сторону пола, а только лишь прижимается к мужчине и тихо, еле слышно хнычет.

\- Я хочу знать, что со мной случилось, Питер, - Стилински вырывается из его хватки, отходит в сторону от него и направляется к двери.

Они проходят коридоры, поворачивая из стороны в сторону, лестницы за лестницами, яркие коридорные лампы, огромные скопления людей, палаты, но все не то. Последняя в длинном коридоре, в самом дальнем углу здания. Палата в терапии для тяжело больных. Они входят, и первое, что замечает Стайлз – различные фотографии и открытки по столам, разные книги и отец Стайлза, уже весь в морщинах, с седыми волосами, дрожащими ладонями гладящий сына по рукам.

\- Пап? – младший Стилински подходит к своему отцу, пытается дотронуться до его плеча, но проходит рукой сквозь него, заставляя шерифа сморщиться от боли и потереть плечо, - пап? Почему ты не слышишь меня? Что со мной случилось? - парень ошеломленно оборачивается на Питера, стараясь сдержать подступившие слезы. 

\- Чем была больна твоя мать? – Питер присел на кресло около койки.

\- Лобно-височная деменция, - после недолгой паузы Стайлз, будто уже зная ответ мужчины, подходит к нему ближе, оглядывается на себя, лежащего среди разных приборов и проводов, - только не говори, что это со мной происходит. 

\- Тогда мне нечего тебе сказать, - Хейл опускает глаза, - прости, Стайлз, но это действительно происходит. Мне очень жаль.

\- Сколько мне осталось? – парень оседает на пол, дрожащими руками держась за свои колени, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, боясь услышать ответ.

\- Пару месяцев. Мне оставить тебя с отцом? – Питер садится рядом с парнем, поглаживает его по голове.

\- Да, - парень кладет голову себе на колени, чуть подрагивая от подступивших слез, наспех старается стереть их тыльной стороной ладони.

Мужчина выходит из палаты и садится на лавку рядом с ней, прикрывает глаза, пытаясь заснуть.

 

Младший Стилински ходит по палате из стороны в сторону, разглядывает свои детские фотографии, фотографии с друзьями, разные открытки от Скотта и Эллисон, даже от Лидии есть несколько. На фотографиях он с матерью и отцом. Шериф раньше больше улыбался, а когда становилось совсем туго, то приходил к жене Клаудии, а не к бутылке виски. Он обнимал, целовал в висок ее и сына Стайлза, не было человека добрее и радостнее, чем шериф Стилински, но вскоре болезнь и смерть жены выбила его из колеи. Клаудия была замечательной женщиной. Даже когда была при смерти, улыбалась сыну и мужу, говорила, что все будет хорошо, но все ведь знают, что это не так, верно? 

Стайлз сидел рядом с отцом, смотрел на себя: такого молодого, еще толком не видавшего жизни. Всего семнадцать, а уже готовится к смерти. Отец сжимает его руку, читает бесконечные молитвы, которые, конечно же, не помогут. Он и так знает, что его сын - единственный человек, оставшийся у него, уже идет по прямой к смерти. 

\- Стайлз, почему именно ты, - шериф поднимает голову с койки и произносит это охрипшим голосом.

Темные мешки под глазами, лицо, покрытое морщинами, седые волосы, запах перегара. Этого не должно было случиться, но, к сожалению, эта болезнь не обошла стороной его сына. Как пишут в справочниках, эта болезнь в половине случаев связана с генетикой. К сожалению, даже если бы он и знал о том, что болен, то ничего нельзя было бы изменить. Это не лечится. 

\- Почему это снова происходит со мной? – старший Стилински старается держаться, по нему видно. - Сначала Клаудия, а теперь ты. 

Он срывается на крик, бьет рукой по койке Стайлза.

Младший Стилински смотрит то на отца, то на свое тело. Множественные приборы издают шуршание и пиликанье, звуки разносятся по всей палате. Джон со слезами на глазах выговаривается сыну, все, что накопилось в его жизни. То, как он встретил свою жену, рассказывал о том, какой она была. С красивыми каштановыми волосами, спадающих на плечи, с янтарными глазами, как и у самого Стайлза, рассказывал о том, как ему не хватает ее. Рассказывал о навалившихся делах в участке, о Рафаэле МакКолле, который хоть и старается поддержать шерифа, но выходит это, честно говоря, очень плохо. Младший Стилински с упоением слушает рассказы отца о последних делах, выслушивает то, как ему не хватает жены, которую он потерял, и сына, которого ждет та же участь.

\- Пап, я здесь, все будет в порядке, - парень произносит это, но потом, замолкая, вспоминает, что отец все равно его не слышит. 

Они оборачиваются на приборы, когда те начинают издавать громкое пищание. Пульс парня заходится быстрым ритмом, в палату вбегает Питер и, крепко схватив Стайлза за плечи, уводит его из комнаты.

\- Стайлз, все будет в порядке, - мужчина придерживает его и ведет в сторону своей палаты, - а пока ты будешь находиться со мной.

\- Как долго?

\- Что как долго? – Хейл останавливается и смотрит на парня.

\- Как долго я буду в таком состоянии? – парень опускает голову, его трясет, но он, как и его отец, старается держаться. 

\- Пока не умрешь, - спокойно отвечает Питер, не боясь задеть Стайлза. К сожалению, в его случае лучше говорить все в лицо, всю правду, нежели успокаивать.

\- А ты? – парень опускается на стул, находящийся недалеко от палат больных.

\- Пока не выйду из комы. Знаешь, я не против поменяться с тобой местами. Ты выходишь из комы, а я умираю. И все счастливы, - мужчина садится рядом и приобнимает парня за плечи, - не всем дано выжить и мне очень жаль, что так происходит. Мне жаль твоего отца, но ему надо держать город на себе, и я уверен, он справится с этим, а тебе держаться и доживать свои месяца не в теле, а общаясь со мной. 

\- Расскажи мне о том, кем ты был до пожара. Расскажи о себе, - парень поднял на него глаза, в которых будто что-то зажглось.

Парень с упоением слушал рассказы мужчины о своей жизни, о его семье. Как оказалось, раньше он был поставщиком оружия, вместе с Арджентами поставлял их в разные части страны. Там он и познакомился с Кейт, которая подожгла его дом. Никто не был застрахован от этого, а в особенности от того, что Кейт оказалась психопаткой, которая при любом удобном случае сожжет дом вместе с членами семьи Питера Хейла, оставив Лору, Кору и Дерека сиротами, у которых на руках остался парализованный дядя, который уже шестой год пытается выйти из комы. Не всем так повезло, как Питеру, но это не мешает ему радоваться, так сказать, «загробной жизни в стенах госпиталя Бейкон Хиллс» в окружении довольно милых медсестер и смотрительниц. Ну, хоть они не считают своим долгом убить тебя и всю твою семью. 

\- Ну, давай, расскажи теперь ты о себе что-нибудь, - усмехнулся мужчина, вытянувшись в кресле.

\- Мне кажется, ты и так все обо мне знаешь, - парень сложил пальцы на груди и прислонился затылком к стене, прикрывая глаза.

\- Расскажи, каким ты был, раз уж на то пошло, - мужчина повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Обычный подросток с СДВГ, имеющий одного друга и влюбленный в девушку с третьего класса, - парень замолкает.

\- А вот это уже интересно. Это та рыженькая? Я прав? – мужчина наклоняется к груди парня и смотрит на него исподлобья.

\- Ее зовут Лидия. И, да, это она, - парень усмехается, - мне никогда с ней не светило. Она не обращала на меня внимание, но только тогда, когда я попал в кому, она начала приходить. Я видел ее открытку, - парень приоткрыл глаза. - Почему я такой неудачник? Мне никогда не везет с девушками.

\- А вот с этим я поспорю. Тебя хотя бы не сожгли заживо, - Питер встает напротив Стайлза, - можем прогуляться по больнице, если хочешь. Как бы странно это не звучало, но мне это нравится. Эти огромные коридоры, много красивых медсестер, особенно Мелисса.

\- Как тебе не стыдно, Питер, - засмеялся парень.

\- А что? Мне тридцать пять, я состоявшийся мужчина со своим домом, а также довольно красив.

\- Не считая того, что твой дом сгорел и половина лица в ожогах, а так да, ты ничего еще, в самом рассвете сил.

\- И что тебе не нравится в этом? Я еще могу найти себе жену, я не так плох, как ты думаешь. То, что моя бывшая захотела меня сжечь - не значит, что я ужасен. Откуда тебе знать, вдруг это у нее крыша поехала от любви и на нее напало: «Да не достанься же ты никому!», а не просто оттого, что она в край с ума сошла и решила спалить все к чертям? 

\- Или же она решила, что ты недостаточно горячая штучка и решила разгорячить тебя, но не совсем стандартным способом. Бабы... Они такие, не всегда поймут так, как должно быть.

\- Я б выпил с тобой за это, но мы не можем этого сделать, во-первых, потому что нам не продадут ничего, во-вторых, нас не видят, в-третьих, у нас нет денег и, в-четвертых, тебе еще рано, Стайлз, - усмехнулся мужчина, продолжая идти мимо палат, - ты вообще когда-нибудь пробовал спиртное?

\- Пробовал, - горделиво подняв голову, произнес парень.

\- И что же? 

\- Виски пару раз, текила, ром, - парень закатил глаза, вспоминая все свои алкогольные потехи.

\- Признавайся, что из этого ты не стащил из шкафа отца, - мужчина улыбнулся и, приобняв парня за плечи, повел его в сторону двери на крышу. - Предлагаю проветриться, ночью тут особенно красиво.

Сев на холодный пол, Питер пригласил к себе Стайлза, и, когда парень опустился рядом, опустился на спину, подложив под голову руки, вдыхая свежий запах травы и лекарств из больницы, которыми она была полна.

\- Знаешь, ради таких ночей на крыше я бы хотел остаться в таком состоянии, - мужчина вдыхал запах города, прикрыв глаза, думал о своем, что-то говоря Стайлзу про себя, - не сиди, ложись рядом.

И парень послушно опускается рядом с ним, прижимается к его боку, от чего Питер замирает и не смеет двигаться, чтобы не напугать его.

\- Я хочу жить, - он прижимается лбом к плечу Хейла и прикрывает глаза.

\- Все хотят жить, но, к сожалению, все мы умираем. И это не зависит от того, какой человек. Рано или поздно все мы умрем. Тебе осталось пару месяцев, мне либо столько же, либо несколько лет. Рано или поздно это произойдет и со мной, и знаешь, я бы хотел провести свою жизнь, которая у меня сейчас, наслаждаясь тем, что у меня есть. Я могу делать что захочу, я свободен. Меня не колышат кредиты, оплаты счетов, разные заботы о племянниках, я просто живу в свое удовольствие, - мужчина замолкает, но после небольшой паузы продолжает, - но я бы хотел вернуться в свое тело и навсегда забыть то, что случилось со мной. Я хочу забыть то, что чувствовал, когда меня обнимал этот огонь. Я до сих пор чувствую его. Чертова Кейт. 

\- К черту бывших! Пусть горят они синим пламенем! – парень улыбнулся уголками губ. - Я бы не хотел, чтобы мои друзья и отец переживали из-за меня. Я не хочу этого, потому что это больно. Не только им, но и мне. Мне всегда было интересно, что находится после смерти, а тебе, Питер? 

\- Мы все сгорим в адских котлах. А если честно, то я думаю, что там ничего нет. Просто пустота, от которой ты будешь медленно сходить с ума. Понимаешь, я не хочу тебя успокаивать и врать тебе, но я лучше скажу тебе все, как я думаю, чем буду сочинять красивую сказку, где все хорошо и все живы, - мужчина сел и начал смотреть на город. - Мне очень жаль, что с тобой так получилось. Ты не виноват в том, что я говорю так с тобой, и что ты умираешь на глазах у отца и своих друзей. 

\- Ты так говоришь, потому что тоже не хочешь умирать, верно? – Стайлз сел рядом и выжидающе посмотрел на него.

\- Сначала пожар лишил меня почти всех родственников, потом кома лишила меня выпивки, а потом твоя смерть лишит меня единственного нормального собеседника за последние годы. Так что то, что я и так постепенно умираю, меня мало волнует, - мужчина смотрит на свои руки, тяжело выдыхает. - Я жалею о том, что не могу сейчас напиться. 

\- Напьешься, когда воскреснешь, а пока живи тем, что есть.


End file.
